In one of the prior art rotating electrical machines disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the three-phase stator coils of distributed winding are configured to ensure the coil end of a phase does not interfere with the coil end of other phase. This structure avoids the possibility of interference of the three-phase coil ends, and hence increases the length of a rotating electrical machine in the axial direction. Other known prior arts are disclosed in the following Patent Documents 2 through 5:
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-51489
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10 (1998)-271733
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 09 (1997)-215238
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-345216
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-330572